


Notes from Lonely Lab Boy

by Sashaya



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Notes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: Carlos is everything - perfect and scientist and loving. Sometimes he shows off his romantic side because Cecil deserves the best.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Esmerlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmerlight/gifts).



> **_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own any of the characters._
> 
> Hit me up [here](http://sashaya-keeps-sinning.tumblr.com/)!

_Dear Cecil,_

_I just had to tell you, your smile looks dazzling today._

_If it was scientifically possible, I’d say your smile could outshine the sun._

_With love,_

_Lonely Lab Boy_


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Cecil,_

_You forgot your lunch today. You left it in the fridge._

_I will bring it during lunch-break. It would be highly irresponsible to make you starve during the day. We’d all miss your melodic voice._

_With love,_

_Lonely Lab Boy_


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear Cecil,_

_Your hair looks extremely fluffy today. I’m sorry, I couldn’t stop myself._

_I’ll see you home?_

_With love,_

_Lonely Lab Boy_


	4. Chapter 4

_Dear Cecil,_

_I want to apologize for yesterday. I was… partially in the wrong and I’m sorry that I went to bed without saying ‘I love you’. I love you, Cecil._

_We’ll talk at home. I promise to listen this time._

_With love,_

_Lonely Lab Boy_


	5. Chapter 5

_Dear Cecil,_

_Happy anniversary! I found your gift under my pillow and Cecil, thank you. It’s wonderful. I cannot even begin to imagine how much it must have cost you. It must’ve been really difficult to even imagine something like this exists and still you got me the best present possible._

_With love,_

_Lonely Lab Boy_


	6. Chapter 6

_Dear Cecil,_

_How did I deserve someone as wonderful and loving as you?_

_I love you._

_With love,_

_Lonely Lab Boy_


	7. Chapter 7

_Dear Cecil,_

_I missed you last night. I wished I didn’t stay in the lab. I don’t even know when I started to chase away the awful, cold desert nights with your warmth. I honestly cannot remember when I started to miss your arms around me, when I fall asleep. I can’t imagine ever going to sleep alone ever again._

_I’ll be home tonight, I promise._

_With love,_

_Lonely Lab Boy_


	8. Chapter 8

_Dear Cecil,_

_I’ve been thinking very long about all the days we spend together. I remembered all the day we spend apart and how much it bothered me to be without you._

_I’ve been thinking how caring you are, how open you are about us. How easily you count me as family and how easy loving you is._

_I’ve been thinking how wonderful is to wake up with you in my arms. How amazing it is to share first coffee with you. How easy it is to smile and laugh and feel so light and free with you._

_Cecil, do you remember? The night after the opera, after you didn’t have to save Mayor Dana, after I got back from the unworldly desert. You said that no matter where we are, as long as we are together, we are at home._

_Cecil, I have to ask you. I want you to be my home, forever._

_Cecil, will you marry me?_

_With love,_

_Lonely Lab Boy_


	9. Chapter 9

**Dear Lonely Lab Boy,**

**Yes.**

**Yours forever,**

**Cecil**


End file.
